


Без хэппи-энда

by Regis



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regis/pseuds/Regis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Челлендж: сказка</p>
    </blockquote>





	Без хэппи-энда

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [No Happy Ending](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/173548) by Lurky McLurklurk. 



> Челлендж: сказка

Когда они только познакомились, Нисса была настоящей принцессой из сказки - с гордой осанкой и благородными манерами и в странном наглухо закрытом костюме, который пылился сейчас в шкафу, словно забытая куколка бабочки. Тиган научила ее наслаждаться жизнью в полной мере и не бояться пробовать что-то новое. Конечно же, это касалось не только выбора одежды. 

Тиган даже стала привыкать к глупым мыслям про “долго и счастливо”. 

Но сказочные принцессы всегда должны поступать хорошо и правильно, и не быть эгоистичными. Это - то, чему научила ее Нисса. Однако понимание не приносит никакого облегчения. 

Тиган сидит на пустой кровати своей возлюбленной и горько плачет.


End file.
